Noninvasive Assessment - Project Summary The Noninvasive Assessment of Visual Function Core Module (NACM) has provides resources for the assessment of visual function in laboratory animals. These services are particularly useful in assessing the effects of retinal disease and of therapies that target such disease. The module designs custom testing protocols that are effective for specific research projects, maintains and consolidates equipment for its most effective use by VRC investigators, promotes collaboration and technique sharing across VRC labs, designs and builds (in cooperation with the Instrumentation Core Module) new experimental setups if no adequate commercial equipment is available, trains lab personnel, develops custom software for advanced data processing (in collaboration with the Image Analysis Core Module), consults on data processing, paper and grant preparation, and responses to reviewers.